Secrets of the Past
by Emerald Eyes of Flame
Summary: Lily is the new student from Durmstrang who befriends Marauders and Co.When Durmstrang visits Hogwarts will torn loyalties force her to reveal her secret?
1. Reemy's little crush!

Complicated Love Lives

**A/N: I know I know, this isn't another chapter but I kinda realised that the title I'm Hungry has nothing to do with my story. So I changed a bit of the story, so please don't kill me! To my friends, I'm really sorry but I swear that I'll try to write another chapter as soon as possible!**

Chapter One

The Gryffindor common room was surprisingly quiet for a Friday evening. Most of the students were either finishing of school work, (in the case of Lily Evans and friends) flirting with their fan clubs (in the case of Sirius Black) reading ( in the case of Remus Lupin) or staring at a girl, while drool starts to form at their mouth ( in the case of James Potter).

"Oi, Prongs, would you please come out of StaringAtEvansLand, and answer the question?" asked the Sirius, "Hello, Earth to James?"

"Humph. How can he possibly ignore the most handsome, sexy boy in all of Hogwarts history?" the boy asked, turning his stormy-grey eyes to the third member of the Marauders, who had his nose in a book, again, much to Sirius' displeasure.

"Maybe Sirius, it's because _I_ am the most handsome, sexy boy in all of Hogwarts history, not you," James said snapping out of his daydream.

Sirius glared playfully at him, pretending to be hurt and clutched his heart.

"That cut deep Prongsie, and besides the entire world knows that I'm the most gorgeousest boy in all of wizard-kind." **(A/N I know that's not a word, but its Sirius so who cares)**

They all went back to what they were doing before, except for Sirius who decided to practice his puppy eyes and pout casing many of the girls to swoon. Once in awhile, he'll let a huge breathe out.

"Remus," Sirius finally said after a few minutes,

"Hmm?' the third member of the Marauders asked

"RemUS," Sirius whined again, a little louder

"HmmMM" Remus said louder

"ReMUS"

"HmMMM"  
"REMUS"  
"HMMMM"

"REM-"

" For Merlin's sake, Padfoot, would you shut up already?" James interrupted their highly intelligent conversation "And Moony, instead of saying HMMMM, just answer him before I strangle both of you!"

" Hmmm" was Remus' only reply.

Both Sirius and James glared at him, and then looked at each other, smiling evilly. Then in one fluid moment they'd both reached over and pulled the book out of his hands. Remus jumped and made a futile attempt to grab the book back before the other Marauders saw…

"OOOOHHHHH!" James and Sirius crowed together.

Remus once again made a grab, only this time, for the photos, which had fallen out of his book and onto the ground.

"No, you don't" and using his Quidditch reflexes James, grabbed it a second before Remus could.

"GRRR, give me that" Remus snapped while trying to fight the blush that was creeping up over his face.

" Ohhhh, Reemy, is angwy now," Sirius said in a baby voice.

"GRRR!"

"Hey, Moony, didn't know you liked Wilson," James said quite loudly making heads turn.

"Shhhhh! Damn you, Prongs, do you want the whole world to hear?"

"So you _Do_ like her!" Sirius asked, grinning.

"_NO_"

"Then why are you staring at her photos huh?" the two boys were obviously enjoying torturing Remus.

"Fine I do like her Okay?" Remus admitted quietly, after realizing that his two best friends wouldn't leave him alone until they got the truth.

"YaaaaaaHHHHH" Sirius yelled, "Remus likes Wilson, Remus likes Wilson!" he chanted while doing a mixture of a war dance and a victory dance.

"Is that true Remus?" asked a voice behind them.

Remus froze, as he realised who the voice belonged to. Sirius clapped a hand over his mouth, giving Remus a guilty look.

"Well Remus, is it?"

Remus slowly turned around to look into the chocolate brown eyes of his crush, Samantha Wilson.

"Uhhhh"

'Oh yeah, Remus highly intelligent answer," Remus thought.


	2. Sirius's sexy butt

**Chapter Two**

**A/N. I'm so sorry that I haven't updated but I had writers block. So please don't sue!**

**End of Chapter One:**

_Remus slowly turned around to look into the chocolate brown eyes of his crush, Samantha Wilson._

"_Uhhhh" _

'_Oh yeah, Remus highly intelligent answer," Remus thought._

**Chapter Two**

"Umm, hey I just remembered that I have a Charms essay due in tomorrow, and I haven't started, silly me. So I'd better go and get it done, Okay?" Sirius said and started walking backwards, towards the boy's dormitory staircase. Unfortunately he miscounted the number of stairs, and ended of falling on to his butt.

" OWWWW!" He yelled and jumped up. "Oh crap. My poor sexy butt! Are u okay baby? Oh my lord! Please speak to me! Please say anything! Oh my lord Remus! My butt won't speak to me! AHHHH!" Sirius yelled while running to the Marauders and trying to check his butt at the same time.

" Umm, Padfoot your butt could never speak to u." James commented.

" How dare u Prongsie! I mean, I know u'r one of the Marauders and everything, but how dare u insult my beautiful, sexy butt! My butt comes before everything Prongs!" Sirius said, mock angry.

" Um, is he always like that? Or is it just cause this involves his ugly butt?" asked a voice.

"Oh how dare you!" Sirius huffed.

"Hey Addison" Remus and James acknowledged the blue eyed blonde who had walked up to them.

" Hey u guys, have any of u seen Lily by any chance?"

" Yeh, she's over there studying," Samantha said.

" Studying? What the hell does she need to study for huh? And besides it's supposed to be a Gemstone night."

The Gemstones consisted of Lily Evans, Addison McKInnon and Samantha Wilson, three of the most gorgeous, most popular girls of all of Hogwarts. The three named themselves the Gemstones, after realizing that all three had gem coloured eyes.

A/N I'm gonna be evil and finish this chapter of next time, so for now, this is the second chappie. So there u guys now will u stop yellin at me? Oh yeah real sorry, Vidhushi, about the butt references but u know me, I really couldn't help it. Anyways hope all my readers liked the update, but please please PLEASE REVIEW, otherwise I wouldn't know if my story is good or not. So please READ AND REVIEW!

Thanks to all who reviewed:

sweet.filo.chik

dreaming angel92

girlsrule4ever

billabong girl


	3. Specialties

Complicated Love Lives

Chapter Three

**A/N: Hey u guys, I have recently got a lot of reviews and e-mails saying u guys were told that I had written a third chapter. I actually had, but I hadn't updated it onto the site, so please don't sue! AHHHHH! Don't hurt me! PLEASE!**

**I'm not going to write their descriptions just yet, partly because it's really tiring and partly because I can't be bothered. **

**Anyway back to the story.**

Now we left the rival groups talking just before Charms, **(A/N: I put the wrong subject on the last chapter, because they're actually heading off to DADA.)** but before I start the story, just an extra piece of information about them.

**Lily:** Although talented in many areas, her best subject is Charms, and she wants to become an Auror

**Addison: **Surprisingly, Addison's best subject is Herbology, and she wants to become a Healer

**Samantha:** Her best subject is Divination, although she tries to hide it. She doesn't really know what she wants to become, but since she's a pureblood, would probably end up as an Auror.

**James: **His best subject is Transfiguration and he is top of the class at it. He loves to tease Lily on this. He wishes to follow his parent's footsteps, and become an Auror, but that doesn't mean he doesn't love the job.

**Sirius:** Amazingly, his best subject is Potions. He's a favourite with Slughorn, and wants to become an Auror too. Although that might be to show his parents that he doesn't care and help get the world get rid of what he called: Vollymoat. **(A/N: He does know the proper name but he just likes to make fun of Voldemort, that's all.)**

**Remus: **Unsurprisingly, his best subject is Defense against the Dark Arts. He is at the top of the class at this, and he's even rumored to be better than the DADA teacher.

**A/N: So there you have it! Now we can really go back to the story. Oh wait, there's one more thing. I purposely made each person have something different in which they were top at.**

Okay, last time we saw the group; they were headed off to DADA. Now lined up outside the classroom, Addison and Sirius are arguing about how sexy his name is and whether or not, she gets turned on by him.

"**Bloody HELL** Black! Leave me alone! I don't think your stupid name is sexy, (here a passing group of girls made protesting sounds, so Addison gave them a death glare, which sent them hurrying off) and you definitely do **NOT** turn me on, so go **AWAY!**

"Merlin's beard, girl! If you want me that bad, why don't you just ask? I mean everyone knows you want me, so there's no use trying to hide it."

"**AARRGGGHH! **Let me at him!" Samantha and Lily had grabbed her arms to stop her leaping on Sirius, and beating the living daylights out of him, when…

"Ahem. Is there something the matter?" asked Professor Winslow, their DADA teacher.

Addison stopped struggling, so Lily and Samantha let go of her.

"Erm, no sir," Remus said.

"Good, I wouldn't want to take points away from my best student now would I?" he smiled and winked at Remus.

Remus grinned back and replied, "Of course not, professor."

Behind Remus, Sirius and James smirked.

**A/N: I know, I'm so horrible, I kept saying back to the story, but only put a tiny bit, but there's nothing I can do! It's just too long now, so I'll do a next chapter about their DADA lesson.**

**Quick preview:**

**Sirius and Snape have a duel**

**James and Malfoy duel**

**And Lily shows a surprising power**

**P.S If my story is familiar to someone else's story, I'm not doing it on purpose.**


	4. The duel

Complicated Love Lives

Chapter Four

**Disclaimer: It's not me! I didn't write the H.P series! I swear!**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"_Good, I wouldn't want to take points away from my best student now would I?" he smiled and winked at Remus._

_Remus grinned back and replied, "Of course not, professor."_

_Behind Remus, Sirius and James smirked_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Right class, today we're going to practice dueling. Now, I **DO NOT **want any spells that maim or are permanent. That means no dark magic, okay?" he asked glaring at the Slytherins, who had an ability of twitching their wands _accidentally_, often causing another student to land in the Hospital Wing.

"Yes sir," the students chorused.

"Okay, who would like to go first?"

"I'll go first," came a cold voice from the back of the classroom. As the class turned to look, Severus Snape stalked up to the raised platform in the middle of the room, looking very much like a vampire.

"Would you like to pick your partner, or does anyone volunteer?"

"I'll do it," a voice volunteered. This time there was cheering, as the handsome, gorgeousest; **(Quotation from Sirius himself) **boy in the school came strutting up.

Snape's eyes if possible, darkened, as he saw his tormentor walking, no sorry, _strutting _up towards him.

"Hello Snivelly! How are you this gorgeous day? Wow, your hair looks different today. Oh, I know! The rain must have washed away a layer of grease!"

"Okay Mister Black, Mister Snape wands at the ready," Mr. Grevis, the teacher said, as the class laughed.

"On three, one two and go!"

However, Snape had started on two, giving Sirius no time to block.

"Stupefy!"

"That's not fair!" yelled an outraged James.

"Ah, but in an actual duel, there's no-one there to count you in, Potter. Black should have been ready," Snape said silkily, with a smirk on his face.

"Mister Snape does have a point, Mister Potter, but next time, please start after the count. Mister Snape, please go and stand in the winners square there," he pointed to a box drawn with purple magic powder. It had a huge neon sign flashing _Winners_, while the opposite side of the room had a duplicate sign, only it flashed _Losers_.

"The next pair is Remus Lupin and Rodolphus Lestrange."

The duels proceeded, with Remus winning his quickly. Although that wasn't a big surprise!

Sam was paired up with Alice Prewitt, an easy-going girl, with cornflower blue eyes.

Addison paired up with Bellatrix Black** (A/N stupid little bitch!)**

James paired up with Vega Dextrin, a fellow Gryffindor and Lily with Narcissa Black, etc.

Finally, at the end of the duels, the result was an even number of Gryffindors and Slytherins in each box. Sirius, Sam, Addison, Lestrange, Narcissa had lost and were sulking in the losers box, while Remus, Alice, Bellatrix, James and Lily were in the winners box.

"Now, let's pick a random pair, to have our last battle before the bell rings. Hmmm. Okay, Ms Evans, and Ms Black, please step up."

They both stepped up. Lily gulped. 'Uh Oh!' she thought, 'She's going to force me to use dark magic. Damn it!'

Bellatrix, on the other hand was thinking something completely different. 'HA, finally. I've got the stupid mudblood. Let's see what she learnt at Durmstrang.'

**(A/N Lily went to Durmstrang for the first four years of her school life, years 1-4. Then she transferred to Hogwarts for a mysterious reason. Durmstrang is a school renowned for its teaching of the Dark Arts, so every one, especially the Slytherins wanted to see exactly what Lily had learnt.)**

"Okay, on the count of three, one, two and three!"

Without opening her mouth Bellatrix shot a spell at Lily.

Without blinking an eyelid, Lily sent up a shield, and then sent a spell back at her, all without opening her mouth.

"She can do nonverbal magic? I didn't know that!" Sirius exclaimed.

"What's wrong mudblood? Afraid to fight me because you'll lose? Or is it because you don't know how to fight?" Bellatrix taunted.

"I don't want to waste my energy on _you_," Lily replied.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Whatever you think it means."

Class POV

All this time they had been shooting and dodging spells. Suddenly, Bellatrix asked a very odd question.

"Are you missing Rose, Lily dear?"

Lily had been about to raise her wand for another spell, when she froze. She turned as white as paper, and then her eyes began to glow a bright emerald green.

"_What_ did you say?"

**A/N: Dun dun duhhhhhhhh! HEhehehehehahhaahhaha. Ahem. Sorry about that. Anyway, how is life, folks. I know, isn't it great that I've finally gotten around to writing the fourth chapter? Yippee! **

**So what do you think? Is it good? Please review. I promise to update all my stories this school holidays!**


	5. The new side of Lily Evans

**Disclaimer:** I know what you're thinking.

"Burn her; she's the one who wrote Harry Potter!"

"NOooooooooooooooooooooo it wasn't me!!! It was all her!" Author screams pointing at J.K Rowling.

Rowling begins to cackle. "Burn her!!" She screams. Her minions start towards Author. **Dun dun duuuuuuuuuhhhhHHHH!!!!! What will happen next? Stay tuned, next time on………. Disclaimer!!!!!!!!**

Ahem sorry about that. I think I might have had just a bit too much of coffee. Oopsie daisey! Hehehehhehehe. **Author giggles manically and skips away to drink more of her coffee. **

**Complicated Love Lives**

Chapter Four

_Class POV_

_All this time they had been shooting and dodging spells. Suddenly, Bellatrix asked a very odd question._

"_Are you missing Rose, Lily dear?"_

_Lily had been about to raise her wand for another spell, when she froze. She turned as white as paper, and then her eyes began to glow a bright emerald green. _

"_What did you say?"_

**Chapter Five: Burning Eyes**

"You heard what I said, you filthy mudblood, how is your precious Rose? Can she recognize you now? Or is she still slightly deranged?" Bellatrix asked, apparently not noticing the strangely glowing eyes. **(A/N: Just to make things clear, Lily's emerald eyes are glowing an impossibly bright emerald green. You know the whole Jedi sword thing.)**

Lily's hands were clenching and unclenching. She took a step forward, towards Bellatrix.

"Don't say her name!" she hissed, her voice now eerily calm.

"What name? Or you mean Rose? Rose, Rose, Rose, Rose, Rose, Ro-"

"That's enough," Lily hissed. Only it wasn't Lily's voice that came out. It was another's voice. Someone completely different. It was the type of voice which drove you to your knees upon hearing it. "How dare you say her name!? You have no right to say her name!" she screamed, waves of anger pulsing of her.

"She was a filthy mudblood just like you!" Bellatrix shrieked, her face twisting into a sneer.

"Now girls, that's more than enough! 50 points from Slytherin for language," Mr. Winslow snapped, finally finding his voice.

Both girls' ignored him.

"The only difference is you're alive and she's-"

Whatever the snarling Slytherin was going to say was cut off as she was slammed into the wall.

"I'm sorry, I thought you just said something," Lily said calmly, which scared the class more than her screaming had.

"What's wrong mudblood? Don't have enough brains to clean your ears?" Bellatrix managed out, in between her gasps on pain.

Lily didn't say a word. She just raised her eyebrow. "What's wrong Bellatrix? You look like you're in pain? Is there something wrong?" she asked, and twitched her hand slightly. Immediately Bellatrix was slammed into the opposite wall.

Wincing in pain, the bruised Slytherin hissed out, "Rose, rose, rose ro-"

Lily's fingers once again twitched, slightly. The dark-haired girl began to claw at her throat as if invisible hands were choking her.

Lily smiled.

"What's wrong Bella?" she drawled, "Cat got your tongue?"

"That's enough! Ms. Evans whatever you're doing stop it at once, or I'll be forced to take points of y-"

Lily didn't even blink. Her hand shot out to the side, and immediately Mr. Winslow crumpled to the ground.

The red head turned back to the choking witch.

"You asked to see what I learnt at Durmstrang? Well, I'll go a step forward and let you _feel _what I've learnt at Durmstrang," she said with a smirk. She spread her hand out, palm facing the ceiling and immediately Bellatrix began to scream in pain.

"Stop it!" shouted a shrill voice. Everyone looked over to see Catherine Winterberry, a petite blond, staring up at Lily with fear in her eyes.

**Remus' POV**

Lily looked at her and her eyes flashed.

"Is it to loud for you Cathy?" she asked, as she lowered her hand. The screams drained off.

The blonde nodded, fear stricken.

"Yes, it is too loud isn't it?" Lily said, then turning back, she once again raised her hand, and the screams began, only this time, she snapped her fingers together, and immediately the screams shut off, as if they had been cut.

It was horrible to watch, Bellatrix screaming but no sound coming out of her mouth, but I couldn't stop it. I seemed to be in a trance.

Then suddenly Bellatrix slumped, and for a second I feared the worst. Then I saw Lily walk towards her and squat in front of her and Bellatrix's eyes flicker open, and realised that Lily had removed the spell.

"Never ever, say that name again. Do you understand me? Cus I can give you more pain than Voldemort can, okay?" she asked calmly.

The Slytherin didn't say anything. Lily began to raise her hand again, and Bellatrix physically flinched and hurriedly nodded.

Lily stood up and waved her hand over the dark-hired girl. A green glow surrounded the Slytherin and I realised with shock that she was healing her.

Then she turned around and flicked her hand at the unconscious teacher. He began to groan.

With a final look around, Lily jumped of the make-believe stage and picked her wand up, which she had dropped sometime earlier. Then she calmly walked out of the room.

I came out of my trance, and looking around saw most kids looking shocked and scared.

Finally the tense silence was broken by Sirius, saying with a nervous laugh, that he wouldn't like to be the one who got her mad.

With that, the silence broke, and people began whispering. I saw one girl fall into hysterics. The Slytherins moved to pick up the unconscious form of Bellatrix Black, and walked out without a word.

Only Snape stopped in front of us. I could practically _feel_ James' hackles going up. Well, he's antlers anyway.

"Looks like your sweet, innocent little friend isn't so innocent after all is she?" he drawled, before whirling around and following the rest of the Slytherins out.

Sirius, Sam and Addison had drawn close to us, and we all just looked at each other.

There was only one thought going through our mind.

"What the **_hell_** had just happened?!"

**A/N: Phew!! What a _long_ chapter. I typed and updated on the same day, so it's been really tiring. Anyway, how do you like it??? Thanks to all who reviewed. I really appreciated your reviews. **

**I was thinking should I put Remus and Sirius together and the two girls with someone else? Because I really _really_ like that pairing. **

**What do you think?**

**Why don't you review and tell me? Go on, you know you want to!!!**

**PLEASE PLEASE _PLEASE_ review!!!! I'll do anything!!!!**


	6. The flashback

**Disclaimer:** Nope, this time it actually wasn't me!

**Chapter Five:**

_Only Snape stopped in front of us. I could practically feel James' hackles going up. Well, he's antlers anyway._

"_Looks like your sweet, innocent little friend isn't so innocent after all is she?" he drawled, before whirling around and following the rest of the Slytherins out._

_Sirius, Sam and Addison had drawn close to us, and we all just looked at each other. _

_There was only one thought going through our mind._

"_What the **hell** had just happened?!" _

**Chapter Six:**

"Err… I think Lily just got mad."

"You _think_ she got mad?"

"That has to be the biggest understatement of the year!" a voice muttered.

Students all around them were muttering among themselves at the new side of the normally quiet, calm Lily Evans.

"Well, everyone. There's nothing to gawk here. Class has been dismissed. Lunch will be in a few minutes, you may go," the teacher said distractedly.

"We should go and look for Lily-"

**RING RING!!!!**

The bell rang, signaling the end of class and start of lunch.

"-after we eat lunch," Sirius finished.

The dazed sixth-year class staggered out of the Great Hall.

**Great Hall**

"Attention, attention," came the sharp voice of Professor McGonagall, "students! Be quiet!"

The Slytherin head, Professor Vector, stood up gracefully and bellowed, "SHUT UP!"

There was silence in the Great Hall, except for the sound of someone slurping their soup.

Every eye swiveled towards the Hogwarts Heartthrob.

The raven-haired boy continued to slurp his soup seeming ignorant of his surroundings.

"Mr. Black-" Professor Vector began to hiss through clenched teeth, eye twitching slightly, no doubt to take house points of his _favourite_ student. **(Note the dripping sarcasm.)**

"Yes Professor?" the Gryffindor asked smiling innocently.

"50 points-"

"Thank you, Professor Vector," Dumbledore said, chuckling as he stood up, "I'm sure you don't really want to take of 50 points from Gryffindor for something as trivial as that hmm?"

Snickers and looks of disbelief greeted his statement.

"Of course not," Professor Vector said, a muscle in his jaw twitching, along with his eye.

"Students, at the Starting Feast, I told you about a group of Durmstrang students visiting Hogwarts. This is to further help our ties with the other magical schools. They will be arriving tomorrow at lunch. During this there will be a ball, a talent show and several other activities to welcome the Durmstrang students. If any of you have any ideas on these activities please let our Head Boy, Dorian Higgins and Head Girl Martha Joseph know, thank you. That is all. You may all return to the delightful task of eating!" and flashing a maniacal grin around, he promptly sat down, threw his beard over his shoulder, hitting McGonagall on the nose ("Oh, very sorry Minerva. I really _must_ get a haircut! Or at least a beard cut!"), and began to eat.

The great Hall was buzzing with excitement.

"Wow! A group of Durmstrang students? Oh that's wicked!!!"

"I wonder if there will be any hot guys?" a girl squealed.

Sirius rolled his eyes at her, and said disdainfully, "She is such a blonde. Anyways, do you think their will be any hot chicks coming?"

The rest of the Marauders burst out laughing.

"What? What, what_, what?_"

"Merlin's balls, Padfoot!"

"Prongs!"

"Sorry Moony."

"Anyway, I wonder why only Durmstrang is coming. Shouldn't Beauxbatons come as well?"

"Beauxbatons?"

"It's another magical school in Europe." **(A/N: I really don't know if that's true or not)**

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"If Durmstrang is coming to promote interhouse relationships, then shouldn-"

"Hey you guys, have any of you seen Lily?" Addison asked, plopping down next to Remus and cutting him off.

Giving her a quick glare, Remus admitted that he hadn't.

"Do you think she might tell us what happened?"

"Well, we all know she's from Durmstrang, and it is a school renowned for the Dark

Arts," added Samantha sitting across from Addison and next to Sirius.

"But there's no way Lily into the Dark Arts. After all, she's so nice," James protested.

"I agree she's nice, Prongs, but don't you remember her when she first came here? In fifth year?"

_Flashback _

"Students, I would like you to welcome a new student. She has transferred from Durmstrang School of Magic, and will be attending her fifth year here. I hope you all make her feel welcome. Ms. Evans, please come in."

The doors opened, and a girl walked in. As she walked past the tables, jaws dropped. She was gorgeous! Long, fiery red hair, slim body, utterly gorgeous!

She sat down on the stool and placed the Sorting Hat on her head. There was silence for a few minutes before… **Gryffindor!!!!!**

The red and gold table began to cheer loudly, especially the marauders at the prospect of having such a beautiful girl in their house.

_During dinner_

"Hi! My name's Sirius Black. And what's your name, gorgeous?" flashed a charming grin.

The redhead raised a thin eyebrow.

"Weren't you paying attention? Lily Evans."

Before Sirius could say anything, James butted in.

"Hello! Lovely lady! My name is James Potter; this is Remus Lupin, and Peter Pettigrew. Sirius you already know. And we, fair lady, are the Marauders." He said grandly then paused as if waiting for applause.

Her only response had been to raise her eyebrow again.

"And?" she asked coolly.

"Um…" James was at a loss as to what to say to a girl who didn't faint at the sight of him.

"Hello, don't mind these idiots. My name is Addison McKinnon, and she's Samantha Wilson. We're in your class, well year anyway."

'Pleasure," was said coldly.

_Later on, the next day just after breakfast_

"I don't know. She just seems so cold!"

"Yeah I know what you mean! She acts like a Slytherin!"

"Well, come on, we better go to class."

"I've got a free; I'm going to head over to the library."

"The library!!!! Moony you've corrupted her!!!!!"

"I have McGonagall's essay due next period."

The group nodded in understanding. Remus rolled his eyes.

"See ya!"

"Bye, Sam!"

Sam walked towards the library. However one corridor away from the library, a bunch of Slytherins stepped out of a door.

"Well, well well. What do we have here? A half blood all by her self."

"Shut your mouth Malfoy," Sam snapped.

'Oh, the half blood can talk. Well I guess it's up to us to teach her a lesson in manners than isn't it?"

And smirking cruelly, they surrounded her and began shooting spells at her. She instinctively put up a shield, but she knew that it wouldn't last long under the pressure.

Suddenly an orange spell shattered her defenses. Her skin erupted in painful boils. She cried out at the sudden pain.

"Enough," said a sharp, cold voice from behind.

The Slytherins turned to look.

"If it isn't the mud-"

"Finish that sentence Malfoy, and you'll find out what I learnt at Durmstrang."

He gulped and shut up at the ice in her voice.

"Move." Again in a voice that would have frozen hot water.

As one, the Slytherins moved off. She waited till they had gone before stepping towards Samantha. She placed her hand on Sam's shoulder. Sam couldn't help from flinching from the pain.

A green light blossomed from Lily's palm, and she felt the boils disappear instantly, leaving her skin smooth like they had never been there before.

"Thank you!" Sam gasped.

"You're welcome. Next time learn to use both attack and defense at the same time. Oh, and don't let them corner you, understand?"

"Umm… yeah sure, thanks."

And to her surprise the redhead actually smiled back at her.

"Would you like to skip this period and go for a walk around the lake?" she asked impulsively.

The redhead raised her eyebrows. "Are you hitting on me?" **(In my story being a lesbian or being a gay is perfectly fine and excepted. If you don't like that then screw u!)**

"No!" Sam's eyes widened slightly, but she smiled anyway, "I'm just asking a friend to take a walk with me!"

A cold look stopped her short.

"A friend?" Lily asked the ice in her voice discernible.

"I… umm… well…. "

Then just as soon, the redhead was all smiles, "Okay! Race you!"

The sound of feet thumping the floor and the girl's laughter echoed in the corridor.

_End flashback._

"She did help me you know. And she was always nice and sweet, and totally Gryffindorish."

"I think we should wait to see what Lily says before jumping to conclusions," Remus said firmly.

And the others nodded.

**A/N: There you have it folks!!!! This story is quickly becoming my favourite one that I've written! Anyway, what pairing should there be?**

**Lily and James (duh!)**

**Sirius and Remus? (I like that couple)**

**Addison and OC**

**Samantha and OC**

**Anyway, please review! What do you think is going to happen in the next chapter? **

**I've got the plot all ready, so I'm not asking for ideas!**

**Please review!!!!**


	7. The next morning

**Disclaimer: ** Do you swear to say nothing but the truth while you are in this court?

"Yes sir!"

"Who does the Harry Potter books really belong too?"

"OH! Erm… well…"

"We're waiting!"

"Oh, alright! I admit it! It belongs to her! All her!!!!  
**Points wildly at J.K Rowling.**

**Chapter Seven**

"Do you think she'll tell us what's wrong? And what happened yesterday?"

"She probably will, Sam, don't stress so much. After all, it's not like she's just going to pretend it never happened, right?"

"Right," but she didn't sound so sure.

They were eating breakfast, all six of them, the Marauders, Addison and Sam. Well, Remus, Addison and Sam were eating, Sirius and James had their heads in their plates and Peter was snoring into his porridge.

A sudden silence ascended on the usually noisy hall. Lily Evans had just entered. News of the duel had spread like wildfire inside the school, and everyone knew what had happened. Well, a version of what happened, anyway. ("I heard she turned Bellatrix into a potted plant, chopped her into pieces, fed her to a flobberworm then turned her back again!") Alright, a very twisted version of what happened.

Lily acted normal, smiling at everyone as usual, then taking her normal spot near Addison and fixing herself a cup of coffee. **(YUMMMYYY!!! COFFFEEE!!! Come to me, my precious!!!!!!!!)**

"Good morning, everyone!" she said brightly, before helping herself to some eggs and bacon.

"Goo' Mor'in'" came the mumbled responses of Sirius and James.

Smirking slightly, Lily quickly fixed a cup of strong black coffee with extra sugar and began to waft it gently under Sirius' nose.

She counted softly, "5, 4, 3, 2, 1."

Sirius head shot up and his nose began to twitch, resembling a dog's.

"I smell coffee," he whispered in a hoarse voice.

Smiling, Lily handed the cup over to Sirius, and took a sip from her own cup. She took a couple of large bites from her food.

Looking up, she found everyone staring at her.

"Yes?" she asked, in a slightly cool voice.

"Everyone, get back to your breakfast!" Addison snapped out, and everyone quickly stopped staring.

Well, almost everyone.

"Oh my god! What the hell is that?!" Addison thought panicked, before realizing that the great big monster was in fact just James with his head covered in sweetened porridge.

You see, James had lifted his now porridge covered head, to stare at Lily questioningly. Or at least it seemed questioningly, the clump of porridge right in his nose made it hard to make out his expression.

"I'm sorry. I guess, I just lost my temper yesterday. Bellatrix just touched a nerve, I suppose."

**BRING!!! BRING!!!!**

The bell signaling first period rang, causing Peter to fall out of his seat and for Sirius and James to groan.

"Moony what do we have now?"

"Yeah Remus, what do I have?"

"And me!"

"Me too!"

With a mock glare at his clamoring friends, Remus said softly, "James, Sirius and Sam have Divination, Lily and I have Arithmancy while Peter and Addison have Muggle Studies."

"Aww…. " the group groaned simultaneously except Lily and Remus who had brightened up at the thought of Arithmancy.

"Hey, Lily, aren't we starting a new topic today?"

"Yes! I can't wait!"

As Remus and Lily walked off chattering happily about their class, the rest of the students dragged themselves to their feet and slouched off to class.

**A/N: Alright!  
Another chappie finished! Whoot!  
AHAHHAHAHAHHAHAH!  
I am an evil genius!**

**EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**OHMIGOD!**

**Gess wat! I jus drank… COFE!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**EEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Gah… I spelt coffee wrong!**


	8. The arrival

Disclaimer:

**Disclaimer: **

Wasn't me! Da doo da da Wasn't me! Da dooo da da Wasn't me! Da doo da da. Da do da do da do da do WAS NOT ME!

(sing that to the "banana boat" ad music)

**RICE-BALL247: **

**Hey!**

**You asked me in a review whether I went to Girraween High School or not. The answer is yeah! I do… why did you ask? Do you go there as well? If you wish to talk to me further, when you review this chapter or any chapter of one of my stories include your e-mail address and of course, your fanfiction name, and I will contact you. I am not sure whether just replying to a review works!**

**Hope to hear from you soon!**

_**P.S **_

_**That goes for everyone else as well. If you wish to contact me, to ask some questions about my story, etc just include your e-mail address and I can talk to you!**_

**Previous chapter:**

**BRING!! BRING!!**

The bell signalling first period rang, causing Peter to fall out of his seat and for Sirius and James to groan.

"Moony what do we have now?"

"Yeah Remus, what do I have?"

"And me!"

"Me too!"

With a mock glare at his clamouring friends, Remus said softly, "James, Sirius and Sam have Divination, Lily and I have Arithmancy while Peter and Addison have Muggle Studies."

"Aww…. " the group groaned simultaneously except Lily and Remus who had brightened up at the thought of Arithmancy.

"Hey, Lily, aren't we starting a new topic today?"

"Yes! I can't wait!"

As Remus and Lily walked off chattering happily about their class, the rest of the students dragged themselves to their feet and slouched off to class.

**Now:**

**(Time skip to the day Durmstrang arrives)**

Students and teachers were bustling around, either getting into line or telling someone else to get into line. Girls were reapplying their make-up, lip-gloss, patting their hair into place. Guys were tugging uncomfortably at their ties and the teachers were going around helpfully tidying up the kids.

"Mr. Potter, at least attempt to flatten your hair," Professor McGonagall snapped irritated.

"Professor, there's no way in hell it's going to flatten," said a very exasperated James Potter who had spent the last ten minutes being mauled by McGonagall as she attempted to flatten his hair.

"Watch your language, Mr. Potter."

"Mr. Black! Button your shirt up at once! Honestly!" the Professor continued, looking scandalised.

"But…Minnie…"

"No buts, and do _not_ call me that name."

With a disgruntled huff, Sirius began buttoning up and covering the indecent amount of skin, he had displayed.

Suddenly, a cry of "There! Can you see it? By the lake!"

"There."

"Where? There?"

"No, THERE!"

"What? Where? I can't see- Oh! A boat! Look!"

"Not a boat! A ship!"

"Wow!"

"Holy shit!"

"Language Mr. Potter!"

"Student's of Hogwarts, I would like to introduce to you the proud sons and daughters of Durmstrang Institution."

The light splatter of clapping was dwarfed by a BANG as the Great Hall doors were thrown open to admit two long lines of boys and girls in the Durmstrang uniform.

'Boom! Boom, Boom! Boom!' rang out as their staffs slammed repeatedly onto the floor causing it to shake slightly.

The lines banged along to the front, switching their staff to their other hand every stop. So it went like, right hand-Boom! Switch to left hand- Boom! Boom! Right- Boom!

Then whispers spread as all eyes returned to the doorway where a group of people stood. The girl and boy at the front of the group held hands in the traditional ballroom dancing positions.

Snickers were heard around the Great Hall from the Hogwarts students, especially from James and Sirius. The Durmstrangser's faces were grim as in the background soft music began. The couple began to twirl slowly as the laughter grew.

Then suddenly the music began to crescendo and their twirling got faster and faster, till the pair were a blur moving in one spot. A red mist seeped up from a floor wrapping around the moving couple like a snake. Soon the pair was a red sphere that was moving at a dizzying speed.

Then, the pair began to move forward, still spinning until they were passing through the two lines. As they passed, each person in the line lifted their hand, palm facing up towards the enchanted ceiling. From their hands a light haze of colour burst out to join with the couple. Soon a rainbow of multi-coloured shades lit the Great Hall up. The candles had all been blown out causing the Durmstrangers to stand out even more.

Looking around, Remus realised that the laughter had stopped and all eyes were glued to the spectacle happening. With a jolt, he realised what they were doing. He had read about it in "Ancient Magic," a book by a renamed wizard, George Blunkwen. The book had stated that **"one ancient magic, **Kleur Magic**, or simply known as colour magic, was used only by those with high magical powers.'** Remus had continued to read interested. It had said that '**each soul had a lining of colour. This colour was our aura. When the colour was pulled outside of the body, where the naked eye, muggle and magic alike, could see it, it had an extremely high concentration of pure magic. Pure magic is neither dark nor white instead it is neutral. Once the aura was pulled out of the body, it was extremely difficult for the spell castor to return it to its owner. If the concentration, will and magical power that bind the aura to its castor were broken, the aura would vanish, causing the owner unimaginable pain, a level of pain that is said to exceed the pain caused by the Cruciacatus Curse. The only way to get it back is through the Draught of Revival. (To read more about the Draught of Revival, please turn to page 98.) **

**The Ministry of Magic, in 1898 had banned the use of this spell due to the dangers of said spell. Although the magic pulled out is high quality of pure magic, the magic needed to perform this spell has an incredible amount of sheer Dark Magic. However, many had protested the decision to ban this spell, even though it has high risks, the Durmstrang Board of Committees foremost. After a heavy, long battle, the renowned school of Durmstrang Institution was given special permission to teach, perform and use this highly lethal spell. Until this day,**Kleur Magic, **an extremely powerful and potent type of magic has been part of the syllabus and therefore taught to every student who passes through the halls of Durmstrang Institution."**

'They're using such a lethal spell on their _entrance?_ Great! When Padfoot and Prongs find out about their skills at the Dark Arts, and their automatic 'evilness', they are not going to leave them alone. And I'm afraid that no matter how good James and Siri are, they aren't a match for these Durmstrangers.'

Catching sight of the worried look, his sandy-haired friend was sporting, Sirius asked, "What's up Moony?"

"I…um…nothing."

"Are you sure? You look pretty worried."

"No…I'm fine."

"And you look kinda upset, and you also have that look on your face."

"What look?" asked Remus, crossly.

"the look on your face when you want to tell us something but don't want to because you think we'll ignore you or tease you or just blow you off." James chimed in.

"I do not!"

"Do too… and now you're defensive to! Spill!"

"No, I'm no-!"

"Guys shush!"

Blushing slightly, Remus offered an apologetic smile to Addison and with a quick glare to both of the black-haired boys on either side of him, turned his attention back to the front.

"Welcome Antonio!" Dumbledore's voice rang out.

And only then did Remus see the tall man near the double doors. He stalked forward, his robes billowing backwards through the two lines, and Remus realised that the couple had stopped dancing. They stood on either side of the line, with their heads bowed, a pose, which he noticed, was copied by every Durmstrang student.

"Albus" he said, and the lack of emotions in his voice made Remus' neck prickle.

Looking around, he noticed the same expression on all the Hogwarts students, of slight awe, shock but mostly fear.

'Well…. it was definitely going to be an eventful year,' Remus though with a sigh….

**A/N: Phew!**

**Another chapter finished! My god!**

**That took me freaking ages!**

**Meh!**

**Oh well…. It's the holidays so hopefully I'll have two more chapters up soon.**

**PLZ REVIEW!!**

**RICE-BALL247 please read the top, where I have left you a message. **


	9. The Durmstrang students

CHAPTER NINE

CHAPTER NINE

A/N: hey everyone! I know!! It has been sooo long! But I had so much stuff happening, and then I had writer's block and … meh

**Doesn't matter…. I already have the next two chapters written so I can update regularly.**

**And…. I've also been updating some of my other stories…. And begun some new ones. Give them a go please!**

**Well… happy readings!**

"Well, well well. Look what we have here boys. A stupid, blind Hogwarter. Watch where you're going scum. I don't want to have to throw these expensive robes away because it has touched filth like you," the dark haired boy sneered.

I saw Lily's back tense when she had run into them, but she seemed frozen now. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Padfoot and Prongs step forwards as one, wands drawn and mouths opening.

But a quiet, icy voice caused everyone to freeze.

"Why don't you watch where you're going jackass?"

The group of Durmstrangers turned as one to face the petite redhead's back.

The raven that had spoken earlier, looked furious. One second, the group was wandless, the next, they all had their wands trained on Lily.

"apologise on your hands and knees scum, and we'll make it less painful," a brunette boy said calmly, his wand pointing steadily at the oblivious redhead's back.

My heart began to pound, and I subtly drew my own wand. I saw other Hogwarts students drawing their wands as well, and moving to stand near Lily. Prongs and Padfoot were as tense as a coiled snake, ready to strike.

"Make me," Lily sneered, looking as calm as ever.

I scanned through my mind of all the curses I knew, and knew that none would hold up against a magical attack by the Durmstrangers. They were taught the Dark Arts, how to shape it to their own need.

'Damn it. Where were the teachers when you needed them?'

A bolt of sickly yellow light slammed me out of my thoughts. The spell was heading straight toward the unaware redhead's back, and even as I brought my wand up, knew it would be too late.

I think everyone in the corridor, with the exception of the Durmstrangers, gasped, stunned, as the bolt was reflected off a shimmering globe, which surrounded Lily.

I looked around wildly, to see who had sent the protection charm, and saw similar blank looks.

Another bolt of sickly yellow light made my head snap around, and I winced at the crick in my neck. This time, the light was heading straight toward the brunette who had fired the earlier curse. The boy seemed to shocked to defend himself, and fell to the floor with a scream and huge pus-filled boils erupted over him.

The rest of the group stared in shock, first at the writhing boy on the floor to the still silent redhead. She had had her back turned the entire time.

"Who are you?" one of the girls asked, the tint of slight fear and awe in her voice making my stomach churn.

"I'm hurt Ellisa, have you forgotten me?" With a smirk eerily similar to the one the Durmstrangers had worn earlier, Lily turned around slowly.

I watched in numbed shock as the girl began to smile.

"Emeris? Is that really you?"

"Holy shit! Emeris. What the hell are you doing in a dump like this?" asked the raven-haired boy who had begun this whole thing.

"You and I will be having a long talk about respect, Byron," Lily drawled, and the hair on the back of neck prickled, both from her ice-cold words and waves of danger throbbing around her.

I wanted to look around to see if anyone else was thinking this was incredibly bizarre, but I wrench my eyes from the scene playing out in front of me. My wand hung limply from my hand, and my jaw slammed into the floor at what happened next.

A/N: Ooohhh…. Cliffhanger! Ha, don't you just LOVE them? Lol :D Nah…. Please review and tell me what you think. The story's kind of going off track, and I'm not sure how to pull it back on track. So any ideas or suggestions of what could occur in the upcoming chapters would be very appreciated. I think I'm going to redo the first few chapters. I've just read over them, and they're alright, but I think I can make them more… I dunno…. Mature? I guess. Well, anyway, please review. And if you wish for me to reply to something, please add your email address or something. Love you all Cheers XD EEoF 


End file.
